Jadie/Books
Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location= Jadie is a chubby-looking rightronic who appeared as one of the main protagonists during the Fedetronic Arc of the Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location novel. She served as one of the entertainers and cooker of Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom, before it was burned into ashes. Appearance Jadie is a chubby human-like rightronic who's casting was 3D printed and solidified with a special gel. Her skin is pinked toned, and appears to be chromed. She appears to be "wearing" a yellow shirt, tight dark blue pants that end before her lower legs, and reddish brown shoes. She also has dark brown hairs which showcase a bob cut style. Much like the other female characters from the novel, Jadie is shown to have wide "hartman" hips, along with medium sized breasts. Her pupils are of a flamish orange color, while her eye covertures are colored in silver. Jadie also has a doll section on her torso, which allows her to rotate about 360° grades at full speed multiple times, made in order to cool her systems down. Biography Jadie was designed by Fedetronic/Frederick Right as a robotic version of her deceased girlfriend, Diane, and builted at Right Robotics with the blueprints of Poppy the Clown's model. Fedetronic originally planned Jadie and Frederick to replace his and her girlfriend's place respectively, and let them live the life that he couldn't anymore. However, since the HFS Program's code wasn't able to force feelings, Jadie was repurposed for performances and cooking at Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom. Scrapped Counterparts During the development of the novel's lore, there have been two scrapped counterparts of Jadie that were planned to be added to the lore: Jadie 2.0 Jadie 2.0 was a new and improved version of Jadie that was reprogrammed to be a enthusiastic gym teacher and to act as Pam's girlfriend at Pam's Italian Restaurant. confirming their relationship. She was planned to appear in an early version of Part 3, where the Burger Kingdom never burned down and Jeremy Armstrong took over after Fedetronic supposedly "died". However, she was scrapped along with these events from the lore. "Ending" Jadie "Ending" Jadie was a redesigned version of Jadie that served as one of the entertainers at Pam's All You Can Eat, before the place burned down. She would survived the fire and eventually, near the end of the novel, put all of the original Puppel's pieces together in herself, becoming Penelope's newest reincarnation. She was planned to appear in Part 4: Inner Voids and Part 5: A Conclusion, before these were both scrapped. Trivia * It is hinted throughout the third part of the book that Jadie has intimate feelings towards Pam Fox, making her the only confirmed lesbian character in the Books Continuity. |-|Gallery= Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location Stuffed Cover3.jpg|Jadie in the cover of the third part of Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location. Miscellanous 2019-03-28.png|The Fedetronic Crew in the logo of Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom (repurposed from another location of a miscellanous series). Poster1.jpg|Jadie with the rest of the Fedetronic Crew in a poster used for Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom. Poster2.png|Jadie holding two piles of plates in another poster. Rendergroup.png|Jadie posing in a Pre-R.O.M. render group with Frederick and Lucky, Pam Fox, the Puppel, and with what appears to be an early version of the Cluster. Screen2.png|Jadie, Frederick, Pam Fox, the Strongman, and the Puppel in a Pre-R.O.M. promotional image. Stuffed Cover5 (1).jpg|"Ending" Jadie in the old cover of the scrapped fourth part of Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location. Category:Characters Category:Rightronics Category:Females Category:Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location Category:Part 3: Successors Category:Fedetronic Arc